Erfgoed Cyclus
Erfgoed is een trilogie van high fantasy romans door auteur Christopher Paolini. Het eerste boek in de trilogie, Eragon, was oorspronkelijk zelf-gepubliceerd door Paolini International LLC, de uitgeverij van de Paolini familie; later werd het een tweede keer gepubliceerd door Knopf, en werd het een New York Times best-seller, net als het vervolg, Oudste. Het derde boek heet brisingr. Fox 2000, een afdeling van 20th Century Fox, kocht film rechten aan voor de trilogie, en een film versie van Eragon, geregisseerd door Stefen Fangmeier, is op 15 december 2006 uitgekomen. Erfgoed speelt zich af in de fictieve wereld Alagaësia. De trilogie gaat over de avonturen van Eragon, een tienerwees die de eerste van de nieuwe generatie Drakenrijders wordt. Eragon en zijn draak Saphira proberen Galbatorix te verslaan, de slechte koning van Alagaësia, die de vorige generatie Drakenrijders heeft opgespoord en vermoord, met de hulp van zijn Rijder bondgenoten, de Meinedigen. Erfgoed heeft veel aandacht gekregen wegens het feit dat Paolini maar vijftien jaar was toen hij het eerste boek, Eragon, begon te schrijven. Het heeft ook heel wat kritiek aangetrokken van degenen die voelen dat de aard van de boeken afgeleid is van andere fantasy and sciencefiction werken, zoals The Lord of the Rings. Achtergrond Christopher Paolini begon Eragon te schrijven na het halen van zijn highschooldiploma op 15-jarige leeftijd. Oorspronkelijk bedoeld als scenario, groeide het werk uit tot een volwaardige roman van bijna vijfhonderd pagina's. Het was eerst gepubliceerd door de uitgeverij van zijn ouders, Paolini International LLC, in 2002. Paolini reisde naar scholen, bibliotheken, en boekhandels om Eragon te verspreiden, maar de roman werd niet populair tot het ontdekt werd door auteur Carl Hiaasen, die het aan Knopf aanbevool. Paolini ondertekende een overeenkomst voor drie boeken met Knopf, en Eldest, het tweede boek in de trilogie, verscheen in 2005. Naast de gewone formaten, met cover art door John Jude Palencar, zijn Eragon en Oudste ook verschenen in audiobook en ebook vorm. Boek 3 zou ergens in 2008 uitkomen. Plot Eragon, een 15-jarige boerenzoon, vindt een drakenei wanneer hij gaan jagen is. Als de draak voor hem uitkomt, neemt hij de verantwoordelijkheden van de Drakenrijders over en gaat hij op zoektocht om de dood van zijn oom te wreken en om, uiteindelijk, de slechte tryran die over Alagaësia regeert te verslaan. Boeken [[Bestand:Eragon.jpg|miniatuur|links|125px|''Eragon'', het eerste boek in de Erfgoed trilogie]] [[Bestand:Eldest.jpg|miniatuur|125px|''Oudste'', het tweede boek in de Erfgoed trilogie]] Eragon De eerste uitgave van Eragon was zelf-gepubliceerd door Paolini's familie, en is uitgekomen in 2002. De tweede uitgave, gepubliceerd door Knopf, verscheen in 2003. De paperback uitgave werd in 2005 uitgebracht. Oudste Oudste werd uitgebracht in hardcover edition in augustus 2005. Een Limited Edition, met extra's zoals een korte geschiedenis van Alagaësia, een tweezijdige poster van Broms ring & Glaedr, en een glimp van Boek 3, verscheen in september 2006. Een paperback uitgave verscheen ook in dezelfde maand. brisingr de titel van boek drie is brisingr wat vuur betekent, de relaese datum is volgens bepaalde bronnen 23 november 2008 De schrijver heeft onlangs aangekondigd dat het laatste deel zal worden opgesplitst in twee boeken omdat het teveel zou zijn voor één boek. Belangrijke personage's (SPOILERS!) * Eragon: het hoofdpersonage; een Drakenrijder, moeder Selena/ de zwarte hand. vader Brom * Saphira: Eragons draak en beste vriend * Arya: een elf, de bewaker van Saphira's ei; is gered door Eragon uit de klauwen van Galbatorix en Durza. Later wordt Eragon verliefd op haar. * Roran: Eragons neef * Brom: verhalenverteller uit Carvahall en vroeger Drakenrijder; Eragons mentor.en eragons vader * Murtagh: de zoon van Morzan, die een Meinedige was (verrader van Drakenrijders); wordt goede vriend van Eragon en reist met hem naar de schuilplaats van de Varden. Maar later zal blijken dat hij eragons broer is. Wordt ook drakenrijder. draak: thoorn * 'Morzan: '''de verrader van de Drakenrijders * 'Galbatorix: slechte koning van Alagaësia. drakenrijder, draak: schruikan * '''Durza: een Schim in dienst van Galbatorix. * Ajihad: leider van de varden * 'Islanzadi:' elfenkoningin, moeder van Arya. * Hrothgar: de dwergenkoning, clan: durgrimst ingietum Categorie:Erfgoed boeken en:Inheritance Cycle es:Saga El Legado fi:Perillinen fr:L'Héritage (cycle) it:Ciclo dell'Eredità no:Arven pl:Dziedzictwo (cykl) ru:Наследие